


Sunshine in my Hand

by panna_acida



Series: Dragon Tales [4]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dragon shifter, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: "My little sunshine..." Stephen whispered, moving his eyes from his mate to the gurgling bundle of joy in his arms. A little girl, with eyes bigger and smart like his mother, hair like him and fire in his vein."You two are really cute." Tony sleepy voice reached his ears, letting Stephen come back from his little bubble of happiness.





	Sunshine in my Hand

**Author's Note:**

> No beta as usual, and maybe the end is just a little bit too rushed and open then what i intended.

Stephen stared at the sleeping figure near him, his eyes moving slowly on the peaceful face, letting a little and warm smile grow on his lips.

"My little sunshine..." Stephen whispered, moving his eyes from his mate to the gurgling bundle of joy in his arms. A little girl, with eyes bigger and smart like his mother, hair like him and fire in his vein.

"You two are really cute." Tony sleepy voice reached his ears, letting Stephen come back from his little bubble of happiness.

"Sorry my love..." Stephen started, only to be stopped by a little shake of Tony’s head.

"Mh, mh." Tony shushed Stephen curling around the man, and letting his head rest on his mate tight. "The baby is hungry, that's why i'm awake..." Tony yawned, extending both his hands toward the baby, letting a small smile grace his lips. "Morgan... my sweet baby Morgan..." Tony repeated cooing, just in time for the baby to let a little puff of smoke followed by giggle.

"Oh" Stephen stared few second at the baby in his arms, then at Tony and back at the baby, before starting to laugh. "Well that was cute..." Stephen said between a laugh and another moving with so much care the baby from his arms, to Tony waiting one.

"Cute uh?" Tony asked after few minute smiling, trying to move Morgan in a good position to feed her.

"Yes, cute." Stephen started, moving his hand on Tony head, letting his finger play with soft hair and moving away some strand from his lover face. "No…” Stephen said stopping few second, making Tony frown, before moving a little to give a little kiss on Tony forehead “not cute, beautiful.” Stephen ended, moving a little just to lie down near his world.

“What are you smiling at.” Tony asked after few minute of complete silence, feeling his mate happiness radiate out of him in waves. Enjoying Stephen hand in his hair nearly dozing off again, with the baby sucking happily on his chest.

Stephen didn’t answered right away, instead he let his eyes roam over Tony figure, stopping just over his chest few cm from his heart, where the blue stone shone bright in the dim light of the cave.

“Stephen…” Tony soft voice reached his ears, making Stephen snap out of his thought. “Don’t go there, don’t…” Tony said lifting his free hand, going to catch Stephen hand in his hair, to take it just above the stone, near their baby head, where Tony let Stephen hand rest feeling the warm of his skin, the steady heartbeat. “Now we need to focus on this little miracle” Tony said looking down on the baby in his arms. “We need to look at what we got, not back in time, not in the future, but at what we have in our hand, right now.” Tony ended, trying to turn his head without moving the baby, that fell asleep still latched to his nipple, making Tony smile. “Only now.” Tony repeated one last time in a whisper only for his lovers ears.

“Now.” Stephen repeated in the same soft tone, letting Tony heartbeat lull him to sleep. Feeling the warm skin, the steady rhythm of Tony heart wash away all the bad memories, all the past, all the dark times. Letting him focus on the present, on the little life they created. On their future together. On the love they shared, till sleep took him in his warm embrace.

 

\---

 

_ Cold, cold, cold, cold… _

Stephen jolted awake, not aware of what was that chilling fear that was shaking his entire being, of what let him wake up like some part of his soul was ripped away, letting his body run cold. Missing something. Missing. 

In the dark of the cave, Stephen started to look around, started to scan his surrounding, trying to pinpoint what was wrong, what sparked that fear, that chilling sensation. Not finding anything he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and let his magic run free around their home.

No intruder. Door closed. No magic other than his. Two steady heartbeat, his, Morgan and… and…

“TONY!” Stephen screamed, opening his eyes and rolling around a bit to gather Tony cold body in his arms, with the little Morgan still latched to his mate body sleeping peacefully.

“Cloak!” Stephen called with a little hand gesture, taking the little girl from Tony cold hands and letting the cloak wind up around his daughter body. “Go” Stephen said with a little movement of his  head knowing that she was safe, before going back to pay his full attention to his lovers body. To his sun, to his world.

“Tony, Tony,  _ Tony _ ...” Stephen started to chant the name like a mantra with his voice broken, trying to calm his nerve, starting to move his hand slowly over Tony body, feeling every little change, every little flow in his magic, and Tony’s one. Trying to understand what was wrong and why the stone stopped to shine, why… Stephen closed his eyes, took a deep breath and moved both hand over the stone set in the middle of his chest.

Time stopped, and cries started to raise from somewhere close to him. But he couldn’t stop, he didn’t want to stop. He couldn’t let Tony leave him, he could lose him again, not now, not ever.

Stephen focused, moving deeper in Tony magic, moving deeper in Tony soul. Searching, and searching and searching… he needed to find him, he needed him…  _ I need you _ . One last pray to the old gods. One last pray.

“FOUND IT!” Stephen screamed, opening his eyes and finally touching the cold body under him, covering with one hand Tony stone, and with the other Tony’s heart and straddling his lover body. “Come back to me my love” Stephen whispered. “ _ Come back to me... _ ” Whispered again letting his magic envelope both their bodies, and starting to pull at the string of what little magic still resided in Tony body. Pulling and giving his own magic. Pulling and giving, in a dangerous game, till Stephen felt the first beat of Tony heart. Life. Again…. life.

“Here you are” Stephen continued lowering his head and letting their body completely touch. “Follow me” Stephen continued. “Follow the light and my voice…” choked, before taking a wavering breath and continuing. “Don’t leave,  _ don’t leave me _ .” Ended with tears starting to slowly fall on Tony face. “Don’t leave me…”

“I could never…” Came Tony soft and tired voice, under him. “I could never, not now, not in a lifetime” Tony continued with his voice more steady, like balm for Stephen ears.

“Welcome back” Stephen whispered opening his eyes and looking in the brown one under him. “What have you done…” The shifter started...

“MORGAN” Tony screamed stopping Stephen, starting to look frantically around the room in search of his daughter, still unable to move.

“Shhhh.” Stephen shushed Tony, going to leave a gentle peck on the now warm lips. “She is with Cloak don’t worry, she is ok, she is ok and safe” Stephen continued letting his hand feel the heartbeat, letting his body feel the now heat coming from under him, letting his ears drink in every sound coming from Tony. Letting his soul sing with Tony’s one. Feeling whole again. Feeling live again.

“She is ok” Tony repeated in a lower tone, letting his eyes close. “She is ok” Ended taking a deep shaking breath.

After that, Stephen just stared few more moment, not moving, feeling the life coming from Tony, feeling the steady heartbeat, feeling again in what looked like an eternity but was only few hour...

“You are back” Stephen murmored, moving away from on top of Tony, just to curl around the man near him, covering his body with his. Scared of what could have happen, scared of losing his love again…  _ not again _ . “Not again, never again”.

“Never again.” Tony soft voice reached his ears. “I’m sorry.” Tony continued burying his face in Stephen body.

“What happened?” Stephen asked in a whisper after few minute of complete silence, letting his eyes close.

Tony just shook his head brushing his hair on Stephen neck. “I don’t know, I seriously don’t know.”

“We need to figure that out, I don’t want to feel your body so cold, I don’t want…” Stephen just stopped, trying to push away that feeling.

“Stephen…” Tony soft voice pulled him back to the reality “...here you are.” Tony said stroking gently his face with a little smile on his lips. “We will find what was wrong together, and we are going to fix it… ok?” Tony waited, never stopping with his hand. An waited… and waited... “Stephen” Tony called, with a more firm tone till the shifter eyes focused on him again. “We are going to do this together, like we did it in the past... or else…” Tony just shrugged, for what he could do lying in a bed without moving too much. 

“Don’t.” Stephen started.

“You know it’s like that, you know my time on this heart is way more than what was intended.”

“No.” Stephen nearly growled, letting is eyes turn red and a puff of smoke escape his lips. “I’m not letting anyone take you away from me… anyone…” Ended choking back tears, that nearly escaped his eyes. “Anyone.” With that, Stephen ended their little talk, tightening his grip on Tony body scared of letting go, burying his face in the dark hair. Breathing the life, the sun, and everything that was the man in his arms.

“My sunshine.” Stephen breathed.

“Your sunshine.” Tony repeated, just in time for the Cloak to come back and place gently their little world between them. Felling complete. Feeling whole again. “My world” Tony whispered, placing a little kiss on top of Morgan head, finally letting sleep come to him again.

With that, they both closed their eyes waiting for a new day. Letting the darkness around them fill the silence and the thousand question.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always loved ♥


End file.
